tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 61 - Warriors of the Wasteland
Warriors of the Wasteland, (also known as The New Barbarians), is an Italian 1983 action/sci-fi film starring Giancarlo Prete and Fred Williamson. It is only notable in the fact that it is a shameless ripoff of Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. An Italian ripoff of a famous film? Where else have we run into this, I wonder...? Plot Gay religious fanatics try to wipe out a bunch of people who live in various quarries in a post-apocalyptic Texas. Notable Characters *Scorpion *Nadir *One *Alma *Shadow *Mako *Young Mechanic The Episode *This episode, like the one that preceded it, was supposed to be a Farva. Unfortunately, it was not nearly as entertaining as James had remembered. Damien was displeased at this revelation. Scores James - Keelhaul Damien - Avraf Highlights * The bit about the year 2000, and how important it was to sci-fi/apocalypse movies in the 70s and 80s and how, despite a contentious US Presidential Election that ended up being decided by Supreme Court, little of historical note and pop culture significance happened in the year 2000. * The idea that usually in speculative fiction future technology, like they have in real life, devices become smaller, yet not so much in this movie. * The fact that Dubs referenced Pierre Kirby * Good Times Basketball * The hosts trying to discuss a certain scene involving the main character, main villain and the main character's ass References * Bananarama * Samurai Cop 2 * Samurai Cop * Mad Max * Golden Axe * Casio Keyboard * Sonic the Hedgehog * Oliver Twist * Tonka * Katana Gang * Erwin Rommel * Molly Hatchet * Droz * Reb Brown * Pierre Kirby * Space Mutiny * MST3K * RiffTrax * Bob Hoskins * Zardoz * Hop on Pop * 1984 * Fifty Shades of Grey * Twilight * Anthropophagus the Grim Reaper * WCW * Molly Hatchet * Sebastian Bach * Ubisoft * The Simpsons * A guy * Lethal Enforcers * Allen Iverson * Uncle Ray * Fallout * Bai Ling * Mako (voice actor) * Final Fantasy 7 * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Mortal Kombat * Soul Caliber * Star Wars * Mad Max: The Road Warrior * Austin Powers (series) * Street Fighter * Twisted Metal * SNK * World Heroes * Psychlos * ''Battlefield Earth'' * ''Jupiter Ascending'' * Ric Flair * Jeff Jarrett * Key and Peele * Assassin's Creed * The Village * M. Night Shyamalan * Fanta * 2 Cold Scorpio * Judas Priest * Lost * Evangeline Lilly * Higlander II * GI Joe PSAs * Power Rangers * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Denny * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Elektra * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * Deadfall * [[Episode 54 - An Easter Bunny Puppy|An Easter Bunny Puppy]] * The Apocalypse * Faust: Love of the Damned * Jem and the Holograms * The Last Starfighter * Showgirls * Birdemic 2 * Ed Wood * Fred Williamson * Robert Rodriguez * Frank Gotch * Zoo Tycoon * Eternal Darkness * Splatterhouse * Dark Souls * Breaking Dawn 1 & 2 * Smashing Pumpkins * Alice in Chains Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Scorpion, Nadir, and Alma *Real protagonist - Young Mechanic *The Future Sucks - The apocalypse happened and everyone lives in generic Mad Max rip-off land *Box of kittens - All of the Templars *Bullseye Bullshit - Constantly, but none more egregious than the annoying kid *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - All the unnamed Templars, which we assume were purchased from the weird, fanatical, religious wing of the store. *Random sex scene - Two, both squirm-inducing *Thank You Very Little - The entire Rape-Flex scene *This fucking scene - See above. Quite literal in this case. *Scott Evil Has a Point - One only orders Scorpion's execution after the above *Plot Armor - The Templars leave Alma and her new group alive, despite killing literally everyone else they'd encountered to that point in the film. *Courtney - Mako *SYMBOLISM!!! - One's death, Father Moses *EXTREME CLOSE-UPS *Instant Love - Scorpion and Alma have known each other for like 13 minutes, the latter having just been rescued from certain death, and they fuck inside his ridiculous muscle car *Killing Your Own Guys - One kills one of his own Templars for literally no reason Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 60 - Samurai Cop 2: Deadly Vengeance Next Episode: Episode 62 - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Farvas